


We invite you

by SecondSilk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabbles, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Open_on_Sunday's Invitations challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We invite you

Giles liked the boy. He liked the fact that Buffy asked his approval even more, but she liked Chris, and that was enough for him now.

When they moved in together Giles decided he'd just be pleased that they were both alive for him to see her make her own life.

He had had to sit down when she had asked him. Granted she had asked him before, but he had been drunk, and blind, and she had been marrying Spike.

Now it was going to be his name on the invitation with Thomas and Marjorie's. His pride tasted bittersweet.


End file.
